User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - The False Deity of the Stars
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) Well well, we are nearing us Halloween now, some time to unwrap the candy and eat it all before the little snotty brats get any~ So today, I am going to handle two varriants of Zodiac. That is why there were no articles yesterday, because I had to work on both of these decks. So then, just go to the appropriate Zodiac you want to build, and start reading. Oh yeah, and remember: There is nothing wrong with making personal changes to suit your own needs. (Shoutout to Prof for helping me with these decklists) Legend World Let's start up with the Kakeru side of things with Legend World. This type of Zodiac decks is much more control based, and can be switched around to fit in even more nutty ways to play. This is one of the Starsentinel versions, however. The standard line-up for Zodiacs should be 4-2 in most varriants, and the Zodiac you should main is, of course, Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac, the big boss monster himself, and our destructive Buddy. In Legend World, he is basicly the ultimate anti-wall by gaining Penetrate, and makes every Star monster able to hit relevant numbers by buffing all Stars' power by 3000, including himself. High Eliminator, Zodiac is basicly just the best secondary option we have. In Legend World, his ability is to remove two gauge from the opponent. Nifty tech. It's important to note that in Legend World, your Zodiac gameplan is to have complete control of the field with your discard abilities and the ability to Gravity Rest. Overwhelm and stop the opponents with your sparkly and cosmic wall of stars! The monsters in this deck is mostly only monster-spells, but they serve their purpose of attacking alongside Zodiac as well. Leaon counts as a Size 0 and can give you gauge as his Counter ability, making him good to stock up on resources and use as an attacking source. Nebulosa is needed to give Zodiac the ellusive Double Attack ability, making him much more dangerous. Pisca Pisca is a gauge booster that can function as a semi-decent beater once Zodiac is out, but that gauge gain is a very important thing too. Alwidol is Alwidol, with her Kosher-effect upon being discarded, and she should be ran in every deck that discards (in Legend World). Leebra punishes gauge-intensive monsters, or just drops a soul from a Soulguard user, but regardless, t's very good. And then Capricorneo with his ability to fill out your field again, calling out a Leaon that already died or used it's ability, and get even more merit from the ability, or even call out Pisca Pisca again to fuel Zodiac's soul. You basicly just use all your monsters to make Zodiac last longer, and make it frustratingly hard to kill. What is 5000 defense when the opponent is not allowed to even reach you in the first place? The spells aim for the longlivety of Zodiac as well, with cards like Divine Guidance blocking attacks and increasing both your life and gauge. Yes, a closed-center version of a certain shield belonging to the dragon of the sun. We also have Illusion of the Void Deity, which can nullify the destruction of a Size 3 and keep it on the board. Dragobond effects, which I should not need to explain why they are good. Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- is one of the most superior searches in the game, because with this spell, you can call Zodiac straight from the deck! Pretty bonkers ability, and the reason we only run 6 Zodiacs. That and the fact they are hard to kill. Darkness Rune remains one of the most expendable spells Legend World has recieved, letting you kill important soul pieces of opposing monsters, gain gauge, or just destroy other monsters. But I still dont get why this needed to be a RRR spell... And then we have Future Astrology, a spell that is basicly a "draw 2" if Zodiac is out, but then you also have the secondary ability, which I will go more into in the other part of the article, because the secondary ability is not really used that much in Legend World. Lastly for the spells, we have Brilliance of the Yellow Path with it's ability to increase all Star monsters' crit by 1, after you Set it on the field. This just makes the field so much more destructive, and it is basicly needed to make the Size 0s pull their own weight. Espada Runar is the lone item we run, as it can promptly move past Zodiac and go for the opponent with it's boosted stats. It's a really good item to pair with Zodiac. Another item youshoudl consider is Rune Staff, with it's ability to constantly fuel gauge, if you feel you dont have enough. I feel pretty dumb, having hyped up Estrella as one of the better items in this game...when in reality, it is not really needed for Zodiac decks, as most of the Starsentinels are Size 0s or count as one. Anyway, this is but one way to build Zodiac in Legend World. There is a Frozen Star varriant running around, and I feel like that one is going to be quite good in time as well. Star Dragon World And we move onto the Gara portion. The Star Dragon World version of Zodiac is a straight up beatdown deck, with incredibly buffed monsters to fight alongside Zodiac if you get the ideal field. We use the same line-up as before. Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac, with his ability to give all Neodragon monsters +1 Crit, and gain Move (which is irrelevant in this deck), and High Eliminator, Zodiac, who deals 2 damage upon being called. From the get-go, you can see that the Neodragon focus for Zodiac is faaaar more aggresive than the Legend World build. Nebulosa and Pisca Pisca are in this deck as well, for the same reasons as above. This deck operates on having a full field, with a Neodragon in each of your monster slots, so we have Eliminator, Dust Remnant and his immunity effect to protect himself and Zodiac, and we have Eliminator, Torus, who is basicly a 3-crit Size 0 as long as SDD Zodiac is on the field, and it even has Soulguard to protect itself. These two make your field so darn aggresive and powerful, pushing upwards of 11 damage if Zodiac has Nebulosa in the soul, making it very hard to withstand the abuse for multiple turns. Then we have the other Dragonarms monsters to buff Zodiac (and by extension, Torus). Artiliger is the first, with his ability nullification, making smaller Soulguard walls easy to pierce through, and it makes it hard for opponent's to do anything with effects when attacking Zodiac as well. Garbel Anchor is there as a ditch spell nullifier should it be needed. It can truely cheese a game if you link with all your monsters for 8 damage to the face. Edge Shooter is a nifty little guy, as you can put him in Torus and make Torus even more dangerous. Size 0s are becoming the most terrifying cards in the game! Lastly, we have Dragoneraser, Hind Lance.If you can safely get this out and into a Zodiac's soul....you might just force your opponent to quit, because too many people relly on their Impact Monster to win games these days. The amount of stuff he can counter is just too good to pass out on. We also have a copy of Main Force, who is just going to make Zodiac last endlessly if you can keep up the gauge in this deck, which you should be able to do with enough resource management, and with Divine Guidance just granting gauge. Being able to have this effect on standby basicly all the time...there is a reason we run this card, and I almost forgot it. And then I need to remember this little guy: Eliminator, Jerkline, who can discard himself to fetch back any Dragonarms in your drop zone, and slap it in the soul of Zodiac. Just buff up the soul and keep Zodiac going! Onto spells, Divine Guidance and -Inspector- is basicly covered already, so not much more to add there. Then we have Space Elevator, the reason we run so few copies of all the Dragonarms, because this card just searches them out, effectively making you run 4 copies of every single Dragonarms in this deck. You just need to search the appropriate one. Mars Barrier is another really good spell to use for defense, as Zodiac has low defense, it might and will force out more single attacks than link attacks, making it a very good card, in actuality. Planet Memory is surprisingly easy to get active, as we have enough life costs in this deck to drop the life considerably, and after using Gravity Rest multiple times, getting to restock with 3 cards is insanely good for you. Scramble Crossnize is surprisingly good as well, as the opponent might think that they had dealt with Zodiac with all their main phase effects to rid him of his soul, well this just restocks some of his soul, making him even harder to take down. not to mention, if you cast this at the end of their turn, you can get a Dragonarms back without any danger. Future Astrology was mentioned in the previous part of the article, but here I want to explain to you why the second ability is so much stronger in this varriant... You have a field full of 2-crit beatsticks in the form of Remnant and Torus. Giving Zodiac Penetrate on top of everything else he has going for it, makes this deck the perfect use for that ability, if the opponent just happens to use a deck that closes their center, you can turn the tables and punish them severly. This secondary ability will come in handy sometime, and you will be happy it exists. Last is our item, Single Star, Barrier Barret, who not only can attack over Zodiac, but can also nullify Penetrate for a turn, making it a very good card for defense as well.You wont always use it, but damn is it agood ability to have strapped onto an item. Building Zodiac just right, is a task that is actually very hard to do, as it has a lot of cards you would want to run, to truely make use of it. And yes, if you noticed, this was a closed-center varriant of Zodiac. It's funny how his Move ability becomes redundant in favor of utilizing his crit boosting ability to the fullest. Thank you once again for sticking by. This has been a double feature on Zodiac~ Category:Blog posts